Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 1 (Nature)
Nature is the first episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *KATHLEEN paints a picture of the summery ocean, when suddenly the wind starts to blow. *CHARLI pretends to be the waves. *KELLIE paints a picture of Uluru with Chats in front, but the sky doesn't stop changing its colour. *CHARLI draws a circle and turns it into different things. *TIM goes sailing and fishing while he listens to the sounds of the sea. *CHARLI wants to catch a big fish. *NATHAN shows how the trees change through the seasons. *CHARLI rakes up the autumn leaves. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about three sisters (Charli, Kellie and Kathleen) who love to look at the moon (Tim) from their bedroom at night, they notice the moon changes its shape and they want it to visit them. Gallery Kathleen_S7_E1.png Charli_S7_E1_1.png Kellie_S7_E1.png Charli_S7_E1_2.png Tim_S7_E1.png Charli_S7_E1_3.png Nathan_S7_E1.png Charli_S7_E1_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E1.png Trivia *Uluru, also known as Ayers Rock, is a large sandstone rock formation in the southern part of the Northern Territory in central Australia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uluru *This is the first episode that Charli was credited as "Charli Delaney". Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Let's paint the colours of the ocean, painting the summer in the sea Warm crystal clear blue water, paint along with me Seagulls that fly above the clouds, sun will shine for hours and hours Drifting, floating, gliding, painting Oh, the summer sea. Let's paint the colours of the ocean, painting the winter sea Cold stormy deep green water, crashing turning green We'll paint the dark and stormy clouds, swirl and twirl for hours and hours Crashing, splashing, churning, turning Oh, the winter sea. ;Body move #01 Rolling, rolling, tumbling in, waves come rushing, splashing in Then on the rocks they smash, dash, crash, smash! Rolling, rolling, tumbling in, waves come rushing, splashing in Then on the rocks they smash, dash, crash, smash! ;Word play Mixing, mixing, mixing the paint, gonna paint a picture of you (And Uluru) Yellow and orange and red and green, purple and brown and blue (And golden too) Mixing, mixing, mixing, mixing, mixing, mixing it through. Mixing, mixing, mixing the paint, gonna paint a picture of you (And Uluru) Yellow and orange and red and green, purple and brown and blue (And golden too) Mixing, mixing, mixing, mixing, mixing, mixing it through. ;Body move #02 A circle can become the sun with little rays of light Drawing little lines makes my sun so bright. A circle can become the flower, little petals round Drawing little bumps, a flower I have found. ;Making music Swish, plop, k-click goes my fishing rod Lap, lap, lap, the waves sing the gentle song Clink, clink, clink, the sails clink and flap along These lazy days, summer haze, sing a sailing song. Boom, boom, boom, the thunder makes a mighty sound Sploosh, sploosh, sploosh, the waves toss the boat around Crik, crik, crik, timbers grumble as they go These wild days, stormy waves, almost knock me down. Swish, plop, k-click goes my fishing rod Lap, lap, lap, the waves sing the gentle song Clink, clink, clink, the sails clink and flap along These lazy days, summer haze, sing a sailing song. ;Body move #03 Oh, oh, my arms are feeling fishy Oh, oh, they're moving up and down Big fish, big fish Fishing up and down. Oh, oh, my arms are feeling fishy Oh, oh, they're moving up and down Big fish, big fish Fishing up and down. ;Shapes in space Changing, changing through the years, seasons come, seasons go Summer, autumn, winter, spring in an ever-changing flow Autumn leaves, red and gold, fall to the ground below Winter branches, leaves have gone and it blanketed by snow Spring is here, new life appears and new buds begin to grow Summer trees, lush and green, leafy branches hanging low Everyting's changing through the years, seasons come, seasons go. ;Body move #04 Autumn is here, yes, it's that time of year So go, grab your rake, there's no time to wait It's a raking up autumn leaves time of year. Autumn is here, yes, it's that time of year So go, grab your rake, there's no time to wait It's a raking up autumn leaves time of year. ;Sharing stories Moonlight, oh, so bright, shining down on me Oh, won't you come and be our special friend tonight? Moonlight, oh, so bright, shining down on me Oh, won't you come and be our special friend tonight? Moonlight, oh, so bright, shining down on me Oh, won't you come and be our special friend tonight? Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about nature Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about weather Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about seagulls Category:Ep about the wind Category:Ep about waves Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about mixing Category:Ep about places Category:Ep about drawing Category:Ep about flowers Category:Ep about faces Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about sailing & sailors Category:Ep about hearing & listening Category:Ep about fishing Category:Ep about trees Category:Ep about four seasons Category:Ep about winter Category:Ep about summer Category:Ep about springtime Category:Ep about autumn Category:Ep about raking Category:Ep about leaves Category:Ep about moon Category:Ep about visiting Category:Ep about Uluru